1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, a display apparatus, a user interface (UI) providing method, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus providing a function of controlling an external apparatus, a display apparatus, a UI providing method and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses including a display apparatus may be controlled by a remote controller.
With the development of functions of electronic apparatuses, the number of control items in such electronic apparatuses has also increased.
In particular, a television which receives a broadcast signal has various control modes as the number of channels increases due to the introduction of digital broadcasting and a plurality of external apparatuses are connected to the television. Accordingly, buttons in a remote controller have increased and become more complicated.
As control operations by a remote controller increase, a user may be provided with more interfaces. However, the increased and complicated controlling services provided by a display apparatus may create difficulties to the user. Specifically, a user may not use a remote controller conveniently and should perform more complicated key manipulation to use various services provided by a display apparatus.
Accordingly, a function of providing a user interface screen in more forms and in an intuitive way is required.